Pourquoi ?
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Allen face à ses sentiments pour Kanda qui le font souffrir et ce qui en résulte.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà un mini one-shot qui traînait dans un coin, alors je le met, au lieu qu'il prenne encore la poussière.**

**Le fait que le point de vue change de "je" à "il" est normal =) **

**Désolé pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi ?<strong>

Allen souffrait en silence. Chaque matin, il se levait comme d'habitude, allait manger son immense plateau rempli de mets divers et variés mais il les mangeait sans appétit. Plus le temps passait, plus son plateau diminuait en quantité.

Ses amis pensaient que cette mauvaise passe partirait bien vite. Mais ce dont il souffrait n'avait aucun remède, d'aucune sorte. Allen était amoureux de la mauvaise personne, une personne qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter.

Il lui serait à jamais inaccessible, ne pouvant que l'aimait de loin, jouant les pseudo amis avec lui. Le Destin devait le haïr pour lui faire cela. Seule la Mort lui apporterait la paix de son cœur mais il se refusait à mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, malgré sa souffrance et son désespoir de plus en plus grand.

Voir celui qu'il aimait avec un autre que lui, un qu'il connaissait, un qu'il appréciait…

lui lacérait le cœur le réduisant en lambeau.

**xXx**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? **

Il ne cesse de hurler sa souffrance à la Nuit, espérant que Dieu l'entende, ce Dieu qui l'obligea, en lui offrant son innocence, à se battre contre les Noah, qui malgré leur cruauté, étaient humains, tout comme lui.

Il ne cesse de hurler à son Dieu, sa rage, son désespoir de ne pouvoir être avec celui qu'il aimait dans le plus grand secret, depuis des semaines, des mois, des années.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, il le trouvait tellement beau mais tellement froid et hautain en même temps, que cela le refroidit bien vite.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il prenait une place importante dans son esprit, dans ses rêves, s'immiscant dans son coeur pour s'y enchaîné solidement et profondément telles les roses fragiles recouvertes d'épines et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte...il était trop tard.

Il était amoureux de cette être à la beauté froide et glaciale.

Il appréciait chaque moment à ses côtés, toutes ses piques, ses "Moyashi", ses disputes. Allen prenait tous ce qu'il pouvait recueillir de l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur. Ne vivant que pour lui et par lui. L'espionnant parfois lors de ses entraînements, pour voir son visage apaisait, se demandant si il serait aussi beau en souriant. Sans doute le serait-il mille fois plus.

L'amour rend idiot, c'est bien connu. Mais il n'en a que faire, il l'aime, il n'y peut rien. Chaque jour, il se disait qu'il irait se déclarer à son beau brun mais le courage lui manquait à chaque fois. Sa timidité et son physique l'empêchaient de se déclarer, il avait peur que l'être aimé le repousse, alors il se taisait, admirant son bel ange déchu de loin. Se disant qu'il avait tout son temps, pour lui révéler ses trois petits mots qu'il brûlait de lui dire "Je t'aime" encore et encore, pour ensuite l'embrasser, se serrer contre lui, être entouré de ses bras réconfortants.

Mais voilà, tout cela s'est brisé en une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde qui brisa tous ses rêves de bonheurs pour les transformer en cauchemars de pur souffrance.

**xXx**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?**

Un autre a pris ton coeur, un autre que j'aime, toi, mon meilleur ami. J'ai trop longtemps hésité et un autre a réussi là où j'ai lâchement échoué. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Mais ça n'empêche pas la douleur d'être présente cruelle, lancinante, insupportable même.

Lorsque mon regard se pose sur vous, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous formez un beau couple, à la fois si différent et pourtant si semblable, si parfait et heureux.

Que parfois, les larmes me montent aux yeux de tristesse, en pensant que j'aurais pu être à ta place, Lavi. Mais désormais, je sais que cela me sera à jamais refusé, vous vous aimez beaucoup trop, je le vois dans vos yeux lorsque vous plongez votre regard dans l'être aimé.

Je n'ai aucune chance de te récupérer mon cher Kanda, il m'est impossible de rivaliser avec toi mon seul et honnête meilleur ami si joyeux, si souriant.

Tout le monde t'aime Lavi...alors que moi...certaines personnes me haïssent à cause du 14th mais...je n'y peux rien...que devrais-je faire, selon eux...m'ôter la vie...cela m'est impensable.

Je ne me sens plus à ma place à la Congrégation, je ne me sens plus chez moi, je me sens mal à l'aise et la seule raison qui me poussait à rester, convole dans d'autres bras que les miens.

Que dois-je faire ? Rester ou partir ? Le choix m'est insupportable.

**xXx**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ?**

Je ne sais que faire. Pendant de longues semaines, je me suis renfermé sur moi même, ne sachant que faire.

Partir ou rester ? Rester ou partir ?

Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve l'idée de partir tentante, très tentante, quand je vois l'homme que j'aime et mon meilleur ami ensemble heureux.

Mais partir se résumerait à abandonner mon amour pour mon beau kendoka. Suis-je vraiment prêt, malgré que je n'ai plus aucune chance, à t'oublier, pour de bon, mon première amour ?

Peut-être le suis-je...ou non.

Mais au moins, ma présence ne touchera plus l'ambiance de la Congrégation.

Plus le temps passe, plus les regards haineux de certains membres de l'Ordre me frappent, jamais je ne l'avais remarqué, trop enfermé dans ma bulle de bonheur et d'amour.

Je me rend compte alors, que je suis haï...par plus de la moitié du personnelle de la Congrégation.

En voyant cela, comment pourrais-je encore avoir confiance en vous, j'en viens même à douter de vos sentiments d'amitié que vous me témoignez, Lavi, Lenalee et les autres aussi.

Vos sentiments à mon égard sont-ils sincère ou n'est-ce que comédie vouée à me faire souffrir le jour où je serais trahi par tous, par vous ?

Je ne peux plus vivre ici, en sachant que toutes ses années de bonheur à vos côtés, peuvent n'être que des mensonges de votre part.

Mon choix est ainsi fait. Advienne que pourras.

Et puis, sincèrement, que pourrais-je perdre, que je n'ai déjà perdu ? Rien, absolument rien, c'est bien là le problème. Ma naïveté me perdra un jour.

Adieu Congrégation. Adieu mes amis ? Adieu mon amour perdu.

Aujourd'hui, à la croisée des chemins, des miens, je me sépare de vous pour mon bien et pour le votre aussi, peut-être.

Oubliez-moi, comme je le ferais pour vous. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons...vous ne serez plus que des inconnus...rien de plus, rien de moins.

**xXx**

**Pourquoi ? pourquoi ?**

Il est parti, un soir, non sans jeter un regard en arrière, de nostalgie ? De tristesse ? Un peu des deux ?

Qu'importe, ce passé est maintenant révolu, il dit au revoir à ses années passées en tant qu'Exorciste. il ne sait pas de quoi sera fait son avenir...mais il sera libre, libre d'aimer à nouveau, libre de se faire de nouveaux amis, libre de circuler à nouveau sans avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Libre de ses anciennes entraves, qui le retenait prisonnier de ses obligations envers les humains, qu'il devait protéger des Akumas et qui ne recevait en retour que de la peur. Mais aussi de la haine, de la méfiance envers ces êtres abjects qu'il sauvait sans rien demander en retour.

Ce monde le dégoûte et pourtant il y vit. Parfois, il regrette d'avoir rejeté la proposition du Comte Millénaire. Aujourd'hui, si il lui demandait de les rejoindre sa réponse serait tout autre, un simple et limpide "Oui".

Mais il n'appartient plus aux Exorcistes alors il est presque sur de ne plus les croiser, alors à quoi bon regretter le passé, il ne peut le changer mais son avenir l'attend pleines d'aventures, peut-être ou d'une vie calme et il l'espère de joie.

Maintenant, il vivra sa vie comme il l'entend. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**Bon courage pour ceux qui vont passer le bac dans pas longtemps comme moi u_u**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
